


Exploration

by QueerIsle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom Atsumu, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Sub Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerIsle/pseuds/QueerIsle
Summary: Atsumu wants to explore his role in the bedroom, and Oikawa is nothing if not a helpful friend.This was originally a threadfic posted on my twitter account (@QueerIsle).
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 42





	Exploration

“Damn, what kinda stuff didja learn in Argentina?” Atsumu chuckles dryly, trying his best to hide his nervousness as he watches the brunette pull item after unidentified item from the dresser.

He shouldn’t be nervous, he asked for this. Kind of. Did he?

“You don’t have to use them if you aren’t comfortable. I’m just letting you know you’ve got options,” Oikawa reassures, laying out the final toys and instruments for Atsumu to observe and appraise. “But if you _do_ decide you want to use them… my safe word is ‘rutabaga’ and if I can’t talk it’s three taps.”

Biting his lip, Atsumu gets an unfamiliar rush of nervousness and excitement as the words sink in and his gaze falls over his “options.”

“I was really only thinkin' of bossin’ ya around a little…” His voice trails off as he reaches out to touch strings of leather. “I didn’t mean to overwhelm you.” The older man’s pitch rises with worry.

“When you said you wanted to try being a dom, I sort of jumped to conclusions.” Oikawa cups the back of his neck, ducking his head in an attempt to hide his growing blush.

Atsumu chuckles. “Yeah, ya do tend ta get ahead of yerself, dontcha?”

Atsumu walked into this expecting to order Oikawa around, maybe call him a few names, and degrade him. He hadn’t planned to have tools on hand. But now that they’re in front of him…

He feels two warm, strong arms snake around his waist as Oikawa presses against his back, resting his chin on Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu’s body was already tingling with excitement at the unknown, so the unexpected touch causes him to jump, just a little.

Oikawa laughs. “If you’re scared, you really don’t have to use any of this. You can just boss me around, like you said. I’m fine with that.” He places a series of kisses against Atsumu’s neck, trailing up to his ear to nip at the lobe.

Atsumu shudders. “Hmm… Let’s… keep them out for now. I like having options.”

Oikawa smiles against Atsumu’s neck, tightening his grip on the younger setter. “Okay. How should we start this?” he asks, one hand trailing up Atsumu’s shirt, while the other toys with the button of his pants.

Atsumu quickly grasps both wrists, halting their paths. “Did I say you could do that?”

Oikawa’s heart stutters a bit, unprepared for the sudden shift in his friend’s demeanor. “Uh, I-“

Atsumu shakes his head, releasing his grip on Oikawa’s wrists to turn and face his subordinate. “Tut tut,” he murmurs, gently holding the brunette’s face in his hand. “Touchin’ others without permission? Someone’s a little pervert, huh?”

Brown eyes widen in response to his words. Oikawa’s mouth falls open, but no words escape.

Atsumu tightens his grip. “Say it.” His tone was suddenly authoritative, commanding. The kind of voice that expects full compliance.

Oikawa bites back the smile he automatically flashes when he’s addressed to this way. He’s not a “good” submissive - he’s not quick to give up power, loving the effect he has on his doms when he fights back. But he decides that isn’t the best experience for someone’s first time. So just this once he’ll try to be good.

“I- I’m a pervert.”

A smile tugs at the corners of Atsumu’s mouth. “That’s right, ya are. A pathetic little pervert. Perverts like you should be punished.”

Atsumu’s words rush down Oikawa’s spine, sending chills throughouthis body and right to his cock. He’s not used to being a good sub, but he’s definitely familiar with this feeling. The feeling of being humiliated and demeaned. The feeling of anticipation for what punishment he’ll have to take. The feeling of giving himself to another for theirown pleasure.

“Strip.”

Hands reach for the hem of his shirt, quickly pulling the fabric over his head before tossing it to the side. Oikawa makes quick work of removing his pants and underwear, mind racing with ideas of what Atsumu will do to his body.

Perhaps he should’ve put on more of a show, teasing Atsumu by slowly pulling the shirt over his abs and turning for him to watch the fabric of his pants and underwear sliding over the curve of his ass. But it’s been a long time since he and Atsumu had sex, and never has it been like this. Oikawa wants the real fun to start.

“Good boy. Now take off my shirt.”

This time, Oikawa takes his time. He savors the anticipation he’s building, slowly unbuttoning Atsumu’s shirt to reveal smooth pecs and toned abs. He pulls the cloth over his shoulders and fights the urge to follow its path with his lips, kissing down Atsumu's shoulders to his strong biceps.

He needs to be a good sub. He’s supposed to be good.

He tosses the shirt to the side, joining his own in the corner of the room. He looks back at Oikawa expectantly.

“On yer knees.”

Oikawa complies, his eyes locked on Atsumu’s as he descends. As if on autopilot, Oikawa’s hands reach for his friend’s pants again, undoing the button before reaching for the zipper. His movements are halted by a disappointed hum.

“There ya go gettin’ ahead of yerself again, Oikawa.” He leans over, bringing his face a mere few inches away from Oikawa’s. “What else should I expect from a perv, right?”

Oikawa wants to close the distance, to feel Atsumu’s lips on his own. He could, he’s so close, if he just leaned over a few more inches…

Atsumu pulls away and turns toward the array of colorful instruments at his disposal. “I think we might need ta use somethin’ ta keep those wanderin’ hands of yers at bay.”

Oikawa watches as Atsumu cards through his toys, observing his relaxed posture, his steady breathing. There isn’t a hint of flush to his skin.

Is this really Atsumu’s first time domming? It sure doesn’t seem like it. Though, Oikawa must admit he already had a talent for being ruthless and demeaning. And he’s shown his authoritative side on the court, expecting nothing but their best from his teammates. So maybe this isn’t so difficult a role for him to fill.

“Ah, here we are.” Atsumu lifts a pair of pink leather cuffs from atop the dresser before walking over to the bed and turning to face Oikawa. “Come ‘ere.”

Oikawa starts to get up from his position on the floor.

“Ahn, no.”

Oikawa looks up at Atsumu, confusion painted on his face.

Atsumu stares back, his stone face just barely giving way to amusement. The next word uttered from his lips was slow, drawn-out, becoming the auditory embodiment of itself.

“Crawl.”

If he wasn’t already red, Oikawa definitely was now. Embarrassment, humiliation, and insecurity all took the form of the crimson blush across his cheeks as he crawled on hands and knees toward his dom. He felt ridiculous, he felt small, he felt _dirty_. And fuck did it turn him on.

Now in front of Atsumu, Oikawa kneels and sits back on his legs. Atsumu grabs his wrists one by one, securing them in the leather restraints.

“Pink looks good on you,” he comments, taking in the sight of Oikawa in nothing but the leather cuffs.

The thrill of giving commands and having them obeyed without question has sent electricity across Atsumu’s skin, a soft buzzing throughout his body. And now Oikawa’s flushed skin, his parted lips, his needy eyes were sending jolts right to his dick.

He’s hard, really hard. He and Oikawa usually don’t waste any time during their escapades, a blur of clothes ripped off, mouths crashing together, and limbs entangled driven by pure, uninhibited desire. Atsumu hasn’t had to hold himself back before. And while he can admit he’s enjoyed every second of this, he can’t deny he’s ready for some sensation on his most needy area, right now.

“Now you have permission to unzip my pants. I want those pretty lips on my cock, Oikawa.”

Oikawa must be just as eager as he is because he’s hurriedly grabbing at the small piece of metal and awkwardly fumbling with the fabric, his movements inhibited by the pink binds on his wrists.

He wants so badly to tease Atsumu about the dark spot on his underwear, about how badly he must want Oikawa right now, but he’s being a good boy.

He wastes no time pulling out Oikawa’s cock and trailing his hot tongue up its entire length, eliciting a hiss from the blonde. Oikawa smiles as he presses his lips against the sides of Atsumu’s dick, coating it in a mix of Atsumu’s own precum and his spit.

Finally, _finally_ he’s getting a reaction out of Atsumu. Atsumu is being affected by his actions, _Oikawa_ is the one causing his dom to make those sounds. And god does he want more.

Gripping the base in one hand, Oikawa takes all of Atsumu in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls up. Atsumu’s stifled moan excites him, and a sinister feeling bubbles up in Oikawa’s chest.

Maybe he won’t be a good boy. Just for a little bit.

With a swirl of his tongue on the head, Oikawa removes his mouth and looks up at Atsumu while placing small kisses here and there.

 _Fuck_ is he joking?

“Oikawa,” Atsumu growls. A warning.

The older man feigns innocence. “What?” he questions, continuing his string of kisses. “You said you wanted,” _kiss_ , “my lips,” _kiss_ , “on your cock.”

Atsumu huffs in frustration, the need for sensation is only made worse by Oikawa’s teasing. “Yer safe word is ‘rutabaga’, right? Or three taps?”

Oikawa pauses, looking up at Atsumu with a hint of… fear? _Fuck_ , is Oikawa scared? And is that turning Atsumu on even more?

“Yeah…”

“Jus makin’ sure,” he replies before grabbing brown locks of hair, tugging harshly.

Oikawa gasps out a moan, his mouth falling open as the pain in his scalp rushes down between his thighs.

“Perfect,” Atsumu mutters before standing and shoving himself inside Oikawa’s mouth.

He maintains his grip on Oikawa’s hair as he relentlessly fucks into his hot mouth. Oikawa is moaning around him and grabbing at himself.

The sight of his cock moving in and out of Oikawa’s mouth, the sound of Oikawa’s moans, the added vibrations are all driving him absolutely _wild_.

God, this is so good it’s sinful, but this isn’t how Atsumu wants to finish. He could. Oh, he definitely _could_ , but that’s not in the plan for tonight. So he begrudgingly yanks Oikawa off his cock, pulling one more moan from the brunette’s throat.

Oikawa is panting, tears are streaming down his face, and he’s _hard_. He was just degraded, humiliated, and used as an object for his friend’s satisfaction. It’s so hot, it’s so fucking hot, and now Oikawa is needy. He’s been trying to get some relief by touching himself while getting face fucked but it’s not enough, and his bound hands are keeping him from reaching the spot he really wants to be touched. 

“Come ‘ere,” Atsumu instructs, pulling Oikawa up by the cuffs.

Atsumu scoots back on the bed, pulling on the cuffs to encourage Oikawa to follow. Before laying back, he grabs Oikawa’s thighs and turns him around, one leg placed on either side of Atsumu. He pushes on the brunette’s back, a silent command to get on all fours.

Oikawa is again faced with Atsumu’s cock, while the other now has a beautiful view of the hole he’s going to fuck.

“Continue yer job,” Atsumu commands while gripping Oikawa’s thighs.

Oikawa whimpers, desperate for the touch he knows is coming, he just doesn’t know when. And it’s torture.

He takes Atsumu in his mouth again, sucking greedily, hoping his earnestness will be rewarded.

Atsumu moans before placing his tongue against the brunette’s entrance. The hot, wet muscle moves sinfully against him.

The sudden rush of much-needed sensation shocks the older setter, Atsumu’s cock falling from his lips as he gasps.

“You’ve got a job to do,” Atsumu reminds him, inserting a finger inside and eliciting another gasped moan. “Don’t disappoint me.”

Oikawa continues working Atsumu with his mouth, while the other inserts another finger, moving them in and out, scissoring and stretching until Oikawa is shaking above him.

“Atsumu, I can’t take it, anymore. I need it.”

“What d’ya need?”

Oikawa whimpers. “You know what I need.”

“I ain’t got a clue.” He hooks his fingers inside Oikawa.

“ _F_ _uuuck_ , Atsumu, I- I need your cock in me. _Please_ , baby, please!” Oikawa is whiny and desperate. There’s no sense of pride in his words, and he doesn’t care. All he cares about is being filled.

“Well when you beg like that, how can I say no?”

They switch positions, Oikawa now face down with Atsumu positioned behind him. Atsumu reaches for a condom and rolls the latex on before placing himself at Oikawa’s entrance. He’s just about to shove himself inside, ruin the man underneath him before he decides he wants to get back at Oikawa for his little frustrating act earlier. So he instead rubs against him lightly, every now and then pushing a little harder as if he’s going to penetrate but pulling away.

“Atsumu!” His name sounds like a curse, the bite of Oikawa’s tone anything but sweet.

The blonde chuckles. “Just wanted ta give ya a taste of yer own medicine.”

With that, he shoves himself inside of Oikawa in one swift motion. The abrupt, overwhelming sensation drawing out elicit sounds from the two of them. Atsumu gives a few more slow thrusts before cursing out, “Shit, I can’t take it anymore,” and fucking into Oikawa.

His pace is brutal, and if Oikawa looked like a mess before he can only imagine what he looks like now. He’s grasping at the sheets, choking on his moans as unadulterated pleasure is hammered into him.

“Fuck, you take my cock so well, dontcha Oikawa? Ya love takin' cock, it’s what yer good at. You want me to fill ya up, right?”

Yes, yes, yes! This is what it’s all been leading up to, it’s what he’s worked so hard for, and _fuck_ is it good. Atsumu’s words, his pace, his angle are all causing Oikawa to come undone. Face buried in the sheets, he’s sweating, drooling, moaning, his mind is cloudy as Atsumu hits that bundle of nerves over and over again.

Atsumu leans over to reach for soft brown locks, his fingers gently gliding through before clutching and forcing Oikawa’s face from the sheets. Oikawa yelps and tightens around him in response.

“I asked ya a question,” Atsumu grunts into his ear, trying his best to not sound strained.

“ _Ahhhh_ , fuck yes. I want you to fill me up, _please_ fill me with your fat cock, Atsumu. I need it!”

“ _Shit_!”

Atsumu no longer cares to hold back the noises building in his throat. He grips onto Oikawa’s hips hard before plunging himself as deep as he can inside. He’s drunk on power, on pleasure, and he’s close. Looking down at Oikawa, he can tell he’s close, too. The sight of this pretty, cocky man becoming a pathetic mess beneath him is so delicious, so beautiful, so fucking erotic. He wants more.

Reaching around, he grips Oikawa’s cock and pumps in rhythm with his own thrusts, causing Oikawa to arch his back and fuck back and forth onto Atsumu’s cock and into his hand. 

“Atsumu, I’m- I-, fuck! I’m-”

“Cum fer me, Oikawa.”

With that, Oikawa’s pleasure reaches its peak, the evidence being painted on the sheets below him as he chokes on his own moans and whimpers.

The sight before him, the sounds tickling his ears, and the feel of Oikawa tightening around him pulls Atsumu into his own high, spilling into the latex wrapped around him.

For a moment, they simply stay there, trying to catch their breaths and slow their beating hearts. Eventually, Atsumu pulls out and tosses the condom into the bin before turning Oikawa over to lay on his back.

“Ya alright?” he asks, removing the leather cuffs from his friend’s wrists.

“Yeah.” Oikawa is breathless, but his smile can be heard in the shape of his words. “It was so much fun. You’re a natural at this!”

Atsumu blushes. “Thanks. Do ya need anythin’? Water? A snack? Cuddles?”

Oikawa purses his lips. “Hmm… I’m actually kinda hungry. Let’s get cleaned up and dressed then peek around to see what we can snack on."

Once comfortable and clothed, the two walk into the kitchen in search of something sweet.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa calls.

“Yeah?” a voice returns from the living room.

“Are you hungry? Atsumu and I are grabbing snacks!”

“I’ll just have whatever you’re having!”

“Tch. Mooch,” Oikawa mutters lowly, just for Atsumu to hear.

“I know you’re slandering me over there! Who’s the one who pays for this place?”

“Yeah, yeah!”

The two setters grab their snacks before heading into the living room to join Iwaizumi. The athletic trainer is focused on something on his laptop, his brows furrowed in concentration.

Atsumu plops down on the couch, while Oikawa chooses to sprawl across the two men. He lays his head on Atsumu’s thighs before nudging Iwaizumi’s laptop with his knee. Iwaizumi doesn’t even look up from his screen as he lifts the computer for Oikawa to rest his legs on his lap.

“How come ya didn’t join us this time, Iwaizumi-san?”

“Heard you were exploring your dominant side. Figured having two people would be overwhelming. Plus Oikawa’s more fun to dom than I am.”

“Awww, Iwa-chan, don’t say that! I have a lot of fun tying you up!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Anyway, were you a good sport for him?”

A smug smile spread across Oikawa’s face. “Yes, I was the perfect sub!” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes finally pull away from his screen to skeptically look at his husband, a brow lifted in suspicion.

“What? I really was! Right, Atsumu?” He turns to his friend, looking for affirmation.

“Mm. Fer a moment he was being a little shit, but that didn’t last long.”

Iwaizumi laughs. “Of course he was, he can’t help himself.”

“Hey, I take offense to that!”

“Good, you were supposed to!”

“Iwa-chan you’re so mean to me!”

“You like it.”

Oikawa’s mouth opens to bite back a retort, but nothing comes out. He pauses before pouting out a “hmph!” and taking a bite of his dessert.

Iwaizumi hums satisfactorily, then reaches over and grabs a piece for himself.

There’s a moment of silence as the three enjoy their snacks and the comfortable silence they share together. Atsumu silently appreciates the friendship he has with the married couple. He’s grateful he has two great people to share time, laughter, and sex with. And they’re always so accepting of whatever Atsumu wants to explore.

“Sooooo…” Oikawa starts, pulling Atsumu out of his thoughts.

The blonde raises an eyebrow questioningly in response.

“How do you feel about Hanamaki?”

“What?”

“Fuck him,” Iwaizumi interrupts, eyes focused on his laptop again.

“Iwa! What the hell? He’s our friend!”

“No, I mean literally. The man hasn’t gotten laid in like three years, fuck him.”

“Oop!” Oikawa claps his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. “No, but he’s a great guy, you’re a great guy, and we know he’s attracted to you.”

“You _know_ he’s attracted to me?”

“ _Oh, yeah_.” The response comes in unison from the married couple, the emphasis on each word reassuring Atsumu that there’s no lack of confidence in them.

Atsumu blushes as he shifts uncomfortably beneath Oikawa. “Ahhh… that’s real nice and all. But I kind of have my eyes on someone, right now.”

“Ah, yeah, I knew that. It was worth a shot.” Oikawa’s mouth twists into a knowing smile.

Atsumu’s eyes narrow. “What?”

“So tell me about Sakusa-san.”


End file.
